Baxter Nolan
"Me? A God? Sure I'm powerful, but I haven't even finished high-school. On top of that, I can't even decide what I want to eat for lunch half the time. What the heck gives you the idea that I make a good God?" -Baxter when High-Father was offering them the position of Multiverse Guardian Biography Baxter accidentally kills his parents but because of that received an immense amount of power. He made his appearance in the Star Wars universe where he fought Cell until Cell decided to blow up the sun in a demonstration of his power. Baxter thwarted the attempt by fixing the star and never got to finish the fight, though Cell had the advantage. Baxter was one of the younger members of the cast and was quite naive to most of what was happening. Even attempting to befriend Entropy at one point when Cell and Asumar were settling their fight. After the events of the first DOTM, Baxter was taken under Mercer's wing. though he became somewhat more ruthless and uncaring, he is still relatively docile and outright refuses to kill anyone he doesn't believe had done anything wrong. Though that does not stop him from obliterating people he does deem so. When the Masaki gang came to Apokolips which had been under Mercer's control. He was late and at first glance it appeared to him that Alastir was attacking Mercer for no other reason than he was insane. Baxter grabbed Alastir's dagger and threatened to stab him if he didn't stop. Shimura took the dagger from Baxter, but not before he had absorbed part of it and severely wounded Alastir. Personality Baxter is an average teenager. Though despite having immense power, he is very careful about using it and is often not very confident in himself. When Slate and Booker were challenging him to fight, he was truly afraid he would not be able to win and simply gave up before they threw any punches. However, despite being slightly difficult to anger, when he does get angry he doesn't seem want anything more than to kill whatever angered him. After the gang had beaten Thanos into unconsciousness, Baxter took his body into space and threw it into a star which proceeded to go supernova. Or when Alastir was threatening to blow up Apokolips, and launched his attack. Baxter shot him with an energy blast that possessed the same energy as the Mortis Dagger, Alastir's weakness and nearly killed him. Powers Superhuman Atributes: Baxter is far stronger, faster, and more resilient than the average human. Matter manipulation: Can can transmute, and manipulate matter with little more than a thought. Though he really doesn't use this much as it can be quite destructive. Matter/Energy conversion: Batter can convert matter to energy or energy to matter. Energy projection: Baxter can project enough energy to blow up an entire solar system. But he rarely ever does more than planet destroying this due to the amount of innocent people that could die. Elemental manipulation: Baxter can manipulate, fire, water, air, earth, and every non-organic element he can find and absorb. Matter/Energy immunity: Baxter is nearly impossible to damage with energy and inorganic matter. This also allows him to smash through anything of that nature virtually unopposed as he had survived at least two supernovas with ease. Shapeshifting: Baxter can manipulate his own body into various sizes and shapes. His most common form is one he calls the Dragon God. Regeneration: Baxter can regenerate from a single atom if need be. Though he heals faster when around inorganic matter, he does heal much faster than a normal human. Weaknesses Baxter has a few weaknesses as well. Organic Matter: Baxter's body can't process Organic matter and it will harm him as easily as it would a normal human. Magic: Unless he is using his Nth Metal armor, magic will effect him unhindered. Psionics: Baxter has no defense against psychic attack. Stress: Baxter does not think well under pressure. When he was fighting Loki who possessed several infinity gems while Baxter had the space gem. He accidentally teleported them to Thanos rather than anyone else. Category:Player